


Sanctuary

by clarkjoekent



Series: KakaGai Week 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ah this is cute, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Gai notices Kakashi sneaking around and he had to investigate.KAKAGAI WEEK 2019 - Prompt: Secret (bonus fic)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't choose between either fic so I'm posting both. Pls enjoy this cute shit.

Gai knew better than to wander the Nara clan forest this late at night but he couldn't sleep. He had seen Kakashi wander in a month ago and every night since. Shikaku trusted the jonin pair enough to give them permission to enter without needing a Nara escort. Gai had asked months prior to use the forest as a training ground. As long as they don't harm the animals or the trees they can do whatever. He didn't realize that Kakashi thoroughly enjoyed running in the woods and hiding. Every competition was done in the daylight, and his rival always won. 

The night he had seen Kakashi sneak in the forest, he was doing his 2 am push ups. He felt Kakashi's chakra speed past his window and he couldn't help but follow. As soon as he made it to the edge of the forest, he suddenly felt tired. He blacked out only to wake up in his bed, the mid afternoon shining through his window. He was determined to see what Kakashi was up to.

Gai could really just ask Kakashi, like a normal person, but he wanted this to be a challenge. Every morning at 2 am he'd go to the edge of the forest and wait for Kakashi. Some nights the Copy Nin would enter in another area and some Gai would fall asleep. He suspected genjutsu, so whatever Kakashi was doing, it was a deep secret.

The months went by and summer turned into winter, Gai increasingly got annoyed. Why wouldn't his rival tell him his secret? Gai has told him everything and yet Kakashi still holds back. He didn't mean to snap at his beloved rival at the dango shop in front of Asuma and Kurenai, he was just upset. Kakashi acted so aloof when Asuma asked him how he was doing, like the man wasn't sneaking off at ungodly hours.

He also didn't mean to punch his rival so hard that he flew back into the training posts. The shock that etched across Kakashi's face made Gai run away. It was supposed to be a simple sparring match. No matter what Gai was going to figure out Kakashi's secret.

On a cool winter night Gai, determined to catch his rival, decided to go into the forest and hide his chakra. Kakashi would usually stop at a certain spot so why not catch him there. He landed on a thick tree branch and waited. Twenty minutes after Gai made it to the spot, Kakashi landed on the grass below. He looked around and sniffed the air before deciding it was safe enough. He moves near the tree Gai is perched on and disappears into the trunk. Gai blinked a few times before he realized Kakashi was gone.

"Where did he go?" Gai dropped down from his spot and looked at the tree trunk. He put his hand on the trunk, expecting it to be solid however he misjudged and fell through the trunk. He landed with a loud "oof" before he looked up to check his surroundings.   
He was in a nest of some sort. Looking around he can see various blankets and pillows surrounding the area. Away from the nest there was a waterfall and the natural light from the trees bounced off of the water. Honestly Gai is angry that Kakashi never showed him this beautiful land before.

"Gai what are you doing?" Kakashi was peeking up from the edge of the blanket nest.

"Rival you've been acting strange so I thought I'd follow you. What is this?" Gai motioned to the area.

"It's uh a place I found." Kakashi looked down at something and then back up at Gai. "You want to see something cool?" Kakashi had a weird smile on his face Gai didn't know if he wanted to know, but it couldn't be that bad. Before he could answer Kakashi lifted up a bundle and placed it in the nest. The bundle twitched and moved before finally escaping the blanket.

"Is that a dog?" Gai looked at the jumpy canine, their little tongue was busy licking at Gai's calf.

"Welcome to my secret dog sanctuary. I tried getting the Inuzuka clan to help but they train nin dogs not regular dogs. I convinced Shikaku to let me use this land as a place to keep them. They can run free and the waterfall is blocked off so they can't drown. Pakkun is helping out." Kakashi was blushing and wiggling. Gai picked up the little pup and walked over to his rival. He was sitting on the floor surrounded by puppies.

"So you take stray dogs from the village and put them in here, and love on them and protect them?"

"Yeah." Kakashi pet the dog in Gai's arms.

"Why would you hide this from me?"

"I didn't realize I was hiding it from you." Kakashi said not looking at the dog anymore.

"Well you've been sneaking around at ungodly hours." Gai stepped out of the nest to see more puppies. They all looked so happy and healthy jumping around and fake fighting. One silver dog was fighting with an all black dog, reminded Gai of him and Kakashi.

"The dogs are an all hours kind of job, Pakkun needs a break too."

Gai didn't know what to say, his rival was taking care of all these precious dogs. Something out of pure kindness. If the village found out the hardened Copy Nin was harboring a sanctuary for lost puppies they'd have a field day. Gai was so proud.

'Rival I was worried this secret was going to be something scary or unhealthy but this is ador-" Gai was cut off by a nasty glare from his rival.

"If you finish that sentence I'll make sure Inoichi erases all of your memories." Kakashi’s mask was down and he looked happy. The puppies were licking at his hands and face. It painted the cutest picture that Gai didn’t want to forget. The Blue Beast chuckled and joined his rival on the ground. Before Kakashi could move Gai gave him a kiss, and each individual dog.

It took all night.


End file.
